Fluff
by LovelyMetalhead
Summary: Named so because of lack of a better title. Warning: Implications, OOCness, AU. Bakura's needing to spend more time on her commissions and less time on sleep. AU, Psychoshipping, Girl!Bakura x Yami no Marik.


"Okay, I need to just sit down and get to these commissions I've been putting off for ages!" Bakura whispered to her self as she gathered all the necessary art supplies and sat in her favourite chair in her office.

It was a nice and comfortable red chair, and it sat by the window. Bakura liked this spot because she liked to look out the window sometimes as she was drawing or sewing. She got the most tranquil feeling as she sat in that chair by the window, just working. Of course, during summers and winters it would extremely hot or extremely cold, and it would force her to sit at her desk near the central air system, but she loved sitting in that chair most of all.

"Bakura!" a voice shouted in the house. "What are you doing right now?

"I'm working on some commissions right now, Marik!" the artist shouted back.

The source of the shouting voice walked in the entryway of the office. It was Bakura's husband, Marik.

"Huh, well I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the store with me to get stuff for dinner, but I guess I could just go by myself," the man said.

"Okay then," Bakura said, not looking up from her work.

"You know, you've been really busy all this week. You've barely had enough time to rest, or to spend with me." Marik pouted.

Bakura looked up at her husband. His face was a truly upset one. She hated when he was like that. She got up, and went into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know my being slammed this week would take this much of a toll on me. What with my commissions and helping Ryou move and my being Mai's Maid of Honor, I just..." She trailed off, placing her head in the crook of her husband's neck.

Marik sighed. He loved his wife more than anything. Seeing her so spent like this made him a little sad. What made him feel worse was that he felt that his wife wasn't spending much time with him anymore.

Being with Bakura was one of the greatest joys of his life. But sadly, he barely saw her at all, which made him feel lonely.

"It's alright..." he whispered. She hugged him tighter.

"I'll tell you what," Bakura said, not lifting her head from her husband's shoulder. "Maybe after dinner tonight, we can just be together, the two of us..." She smiled into his neck, then kissed it softly. That sent chills up Marik's spine.

"Alone."

Marik smiled at this. He pulled her off his shoulder and kissed her neck.

"How about we let dinner wait?" Marik asked in his deep seductive tone, kissing Bakura's jaw.

Bakura pulled herself away then and abruptly said, "Because I just won't feel right if these commissions aren't done!" She sat back down and once again immersed herself into her work.

Marik sighed, disappointed. "Well then, I'll be back with our food later." He grabbed Bakura's chin and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Bakura replied. She looked back down at the drawing she was making for someone. She heard footsteps, then the opening and closing of the front door. She quickly peeked out the window to see Marik walk to the car and pull out of the driveway.

She leaned back into her cushy chair while she inked the lineart that would be coloured.

Art was Bakura's paradise. She felt wonderful whenever she was creating something. It was another world. It was an amplifier of her emotions.

Of course the other thing that Bakura loved more than anything was Marik. He was always there for her, and made her feel loved, especially when her emotions were dark and sad.

How she loved him...

Thinking about Marik made her feel bubbly... and sleepy. She felt her eyelids get heavier. "No Bakura, you can't let yourself fall asleep! you have work to do!" she told her self. But then she yawned. She persisted in her attempts to stay awake, but didn't even realize as her hand lay flat against the clipboard, pen still within its grip... only lighter. She didn't realize as her eyelids finally closed, finally getting some well-deserved rest from that week.

Marik walked into the front door, grocery bags in hand. He took off his shoes, as respect and tradition would have it, and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Tonight, he felt like tacos.

He didn't even bother going up to Bakura's office to see how she was doing. The sooner she got her commission work done, the better the night would be for him. He blushed at his own thoughts.

The tacos finished, he walked up to his wife to let her know dinner was finished. But when he walked in, she wasn't hunched over her work. No. She was laying back in her chair. It looked like she even barely made a dent into the work she was supposed to be doing.

He walked over to her. Bakura was soundly sleeping. He smiled. She needed to rest herself.

Marik took the pen out of her hand and recapped it, and took her art supplies and placed them in an organized fashion onto her desk. He then gently took his wife into his arms bridal style, careful not to wake her up. Marik carried her into their room , and placed her onto their bed. He kissed her on the forehead before placing another lighter kiss onto her lips.

He looked back at her sleeping form before leaving to the downstairs to feast on his tacos.

He ate, cleaned up, and saved the leftovers for another night.

Tired, he went back upstairs to get ready to sleep.

He saw Bakura, still sleeping, and lightly snoring. He chuckled.

Marik climbed into bed next to his wife's sleeping form. He leaned over to kiss her on the forehead lightly once more before letting his eyelids fall.

Then he realized...

...HE DIDN'T GET HIS PROMISED "AFTER-DINNER TIME!"

**...When I was writing this, I really wanted tacos. The best I could do was live vicariously through Marik.**


End file.
